Alien Prom Night
by Mzginger994
Summary: It's almost 2 yrs since the MBC was formed. Cathy, Danny, Chris, and Sam are now Juniors in High school and they need a date for the prom. But who will they go with? Sam/Chris, MOSTLY CATHY/DANNY! Chapter 13!
1. MBC Intro

_**Hey there readers. I'm glad they put a place for Monster Buster Club. Ain't it the best show ever?? Anyways here's chapter 1 of Alien Prom Night!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW MONSTER BUSTER CLUB!! ENJOY!!**_

"Cathy, you go with Danny and try to find the alien. Chris and I will check out this goop that the alien left here for us," said Sam. "Everyone meet back at the school."

"Alright. Come one Cathy. Let's bust this thing," said Danny. And off they went, looking for the alien.

"The alien's around here somewhere," said Cathy.

"Yeah. The scanner's gone bizerk," said Danny. They were in an old chocolate factory of Singletown.

"Whoa. This place is deserted," said Cathy looking at the strange machines. "I wonder what-"

"Cathy, duck!" yelled Danny.

"Huh?" Cathy turned around and saw the alien. She ducked just in time as Danny fired the blaster.

"Darn it, I missed," said Danny.

"Hiiieeeya!!" yelled Cathy jumping up and trying to land a kick on the monster, The monster grabbed her leg and swung her around throwing her against the wall.

"Ahh, Oomph!!" yelled Cathy as she hit the wall.

"CATHY!! Oh you're so gonna pay for that alien dude!" yelled Danny. Danny continued firing shots at the alien, missing each shot. "Hold still." Finally Danny landed a shot at the alien's back. The alien turned around and glared at Danny.

"Uh oh,"

"Arrggh!!" yelled the alien.

"Ahh!!" The monster chased Danny, sending shots at him as well.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Cathy firing shots at it from the side.

"Arrgh!!"

"Danny, get the vacuvator!"

"I'm on it!"

"Arrggh!!" The alien slapped the blaster out of Danny's hands and ran out of the factory.

"It's getting away!"

"After it!"

Danny and Cathy chased the alien out of the factory and stopped at the park.

"It's gone," said Cathy breathing heavily.

"Let's go back and see what Chris and Sam found out about the goop," said Danny who was also breathing heavily.

Meanwhile……

"Did you get the stuff?"

"No. Those pesky kids got in the way,"

"Oh No,"

"What do we do now boss?"

"Just wait. It's all in due time"

**MBC**

_**So what ya think? I'd really appreciate it if you review. Criticisms are welcomed. Advice needed. Chapter 2 coming up!!**_


	2. Junior Prom?

_**Chapter is up! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**_

MBC

It was a nice sunny day in Singletown. Flowers are blooming and the sky stays blue. It was a perfect day for the MBC crew, or at least it was.

"DETENTION!"

"What?!"

"After school and don't be late," said principal Rawlins.

"Oh man!" said Danny once he reached his locker.

"What happened this time?" asked Chris. Danny handed Chris his slip. "Detention? What you do this time?"

"Nothing, I'm positive. All that happen was I failed that chemistry exam and she gave me this stupid slip," said Danny.

"Uggh this is so stupid!" said Cathy walking to her locker with Sam, waving the pink slip in the air.

"You too huh?" said Danny showing her his slip.

"How'd you get detention Danny?" asked Sam.

"Failing chemistry,"

"That's nothing. She gave me this stupid slip for chewing gum. In the cafeteria!" Cathy exclaimed.

"Wow, that is stupid," said Chris. Sam nodded.

"Did you guys ever find out what that goop was about?" Danny asked.

"Nope. Nothing came up," said Chris. The bell rang.

"Come one guys, let's go or else we'll get a slip for being late," said Sam. Everyone nodded and walked to their last and final class of the day.

The bell rang and everyone was getting ready to leave. Cathy walked by the school news board and stopped. "Hey Sam, what's a junior prom?" she asked pointing at the flier.

"Oh it's a school dance for juniors only," said Sam.

"What do people do there?"

"Well they bring dates or friends, dance and have fun," said Sam.

"Wow," said Cathy in amazement. "I wanna go."

"Sure we'll go," said Sam.

"Yay!"

"On second thought, let's scratch that," said Sam.

"What do you mean?" Cathy asked. Sam pointed to the sentence on the bottom. "Couples only? I need a date?"

"Yeah I guess," said Sam.

"Oh man! I need a date,"

"A date you say?" said a creepy voice behind Cathy.

"Eeep! Jeremy," said Cathy.

"I could be your date Cathy. "It'll be so wonderful with you by my side," said Jeremy.

"Uhh no thanks Jeremy I already got a date," said Cathy.

"You do? I thought you needed one. Isn't that what she said Samantha? Jeremy asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't have a date and that's why I'm here my dear," said an excited Jeremy.

"I really do have a date Jeremy," said Cathy.

"And he is?"

"Uhh..." Cathy looked around and spotted Danny and Chris coming their way. "Danny!" said Cathy.

"Hey Cathy," said Danny.

"Danny's your date? Asked Jeremy/

"I'm what?" said Danny.

"Yeah Danny's my date," said Cathy who was holding onto Danny's arm.

"Cathy what's going on?" Danny whispered.

"Play along," Cathy whispered nervously.

"What for?" he whispered

"Just do it!" she whispered, squeezing his arm.

"Ow!"

"Well?" Jeremy asked.

"Uhh yeah she's my date," Danny said as he put his arm around her waist. They both chuckled nervously hoping Jeremy was buying the act.

"Hmmm," he said observing them. "Well okay. But one day Cathy your heart shall be mines," said Jeremy and he skipped away.

"Okay Cathy spill," said Danny.

"Yeah what was that about?" asked Chris who was trying to hold his laugh, Sam as well.

"Well..."

"Ha ha ha "Both Sam and Chris broke out laughing.

"Jeremy was so confused," said Sam.

"Yeah poor guy," said Chris.

"Well now that everyone's amused Cathy can you please explain what just happened here," said Danny.

"Well Sam and I were talking about the junior prom and how I needed a date. Jeremy heard our conversation and wants me to be his date. I said no because I already have one, he didn't believe me, I saw you and well you get the rest," said Cathy.

"Wow," said Chris.

"This-" Beep beep beep.

"Alien alert!" said Sam.

"It's at Single town's old chocolate factory," said Chris who had his scanner out.

"That place again?" said Danny.

"What do you mean 'that place again?'" asked Sam.

"Danny and I followed the alien there," said Cathy.

"Hmm..." said Chris

"Come on let's go and check it out," said Sam. They raced to their lockers.

"HALT!!" The gang skidded to a stop. "Where do you soldiers think you're going?" asked principal Rawlins.

"Umm its 3 o'clock, school's over?" said Danny.

"Correction Daniel, its 3 o'clock, detention," said Rawlins. Cathy backed away trying to escape. "Not so fast Catherine, you have detention too,"

"Darn it," said Cathy.

"Come along soldiers,"

"We'll meet at the factory," whispered Sam and they left.

"March 2 3 4, March 2 3 4," said principal Rawlins.

"Ohh," moaned Cathy and Danny.

MBC

_**Hope you liked this chapter! Review!**_


	3. Detention

_**Hey readers. I'm satisfied with my reviews. They inspired me to continue with the story. Unfortunately there won't be any romance in this chapter. But there will be in the next. I promise. Don't skip this chapter because it's really important. Anyway Enjoy.**_

**MBC**

"Now you stay here for 30 minutes. You can leave when Ms. Wellings think you you've behave," said principal Rawlins and she left.

Ms. Wellings was a short plum old lady with ugly warts on her face. She wore big round glasses and was finishing writing the Detention rules on the board.

"No talking, no writing, no reading, no laughing, no giggling, no playing," said Ms. Wellings in a bored and tired voice. "And absolutely no Breathing." Ms. Wellings' suddenly voice becomes husky and deep. All of sudden Ms. Wellings transformed into an alien.

"Uh Oh," said Cathy.

Cathy and Danny jumped on the desks and shouted "MBC POWER UP!!"

"Let's blast this thing," said Danny getting his blaster out.

"Not so fast," said Ms. Wellings as she spat goop at the blaster. The goop hit Danny's hand and he was stuck to the wall. He struggled to get out.

"I'm stuck,'

"That goop. It looks familiar," said Cathy.

"You will pay Rhapsodian for what you've done to my beloved," said the alien. "You all will pay."

"Pay? For what? I don't get my allowance till next week," said Danny who was still struggling to get out.

"No time for jokes Danny," said Cathy.

"What? I'm not joking. I really don't get my allowance till next week. Or was it last week?" Danny began to ponder.

"AH!" Cathy ducked from the shot of the goop. The goop landed on Danny's other hand.

"Aw man!" he said. "Now I'm extra stuck!"

"You will pay for what you've done Rhapsodian!" yelled the alien as she shot the goop at Cathy right on the target. Cathy became stuck on the wall right next to Danny.

"Now what?" Danny asked.

"Wait I remember your kind," said Cathy. You're a Sticky alien.

"Ahh, it's about time you remember," said the Sticky alien.

"What she's talking about Cathy?" asked Danny.

You don't remember the Sticky alien who disguised himself as Mr. Gluten?" said Cathy.

"Oh yeah. That dude was creepy," said Danny. "Thank goodness we got rid of him."

"And that is why you will pay!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Cathy.

"You took my beloved from me," said Ms. Wellings.

"Beloved? Eww you guys were married?" asked Danny.

"Because of you wretched Monster Buster Club took him away, we were unable to get married," she said. "And now it's payback."

"So this was all a set up?" said Cathy

"I believe so," she smirked. "That principal of yours was so easy to manipulate and now you will die,"

"I don't think so," said a voice by the window.

"John!"

"Super John to the rescue!" he cried.

He took out his mini blaster and blasted the goop off of Danny and Cathy.

"Oh man, am I ever glad to see you," said Danny.

"You can thank me later, right now we got a monster to bust," said John.

"She's getting away," said Cathy.

The Sticky alien jumped out of the window escaping the school.

"They got away again," said Cathy.

"Don't worry Cathy we'll get em next time," said Danny putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go see how Sam and Chris are doing," said John and off they went to assist their teammates.

**MBC**

_**Stay tune for chapter 4. And yes there will be some Chris/Sam pairings in the next chapter as well. **_

_**Review!!!**_


	4. Prom Date

_**OK people. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. The Sam/Chris pairing. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Monster Buster Club!**_

MBC

"Sam watch out!" yelled Chris as he ran towards pushing her out of the way. They collapsed on the floor, one on top of the other.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking into her beautiful brown eyes. Their faces were inches apart.

"Yeah," Sam breathed. "I'm fine,"

Chris helped Sam up and they continued to fight the alien which was an octovore.

"Sam, Chris!" yelled Cathy.

"Cathy," said Sam.

"Whoa, an octovore. Didn't we trash these before?" said Danny.

"Yeah," said Chris. "John!"

"I'm all on it big bro," said John as he got the vacuvator and sucked the alien in.

"NO!!!" yelled the octovore.

"Well that was easy," said Danny.

"A little too easy," said Sam.

"Was it that same octovore you guys saw here before?" asked Chris.

"Nope. It was a different alien, couldn't tell though," said Cathy.

"What do these aliens need in this factory?" Sam asked looking around.

"Don't know but we're bound to find out soon enough," said Danny.

Meanwhile……………

"My lord, Celia the octovore failed,"

"What a weakling"

"She was a disgrace from the beginning,"

"SILENCE!! What about Wellings?"

"She managed to distract the other two just in time,"

"Excellent. My plan's exceeding by the minute. Soon the Monster Buster Club will be destroyed and the world will be mines!" laughs evilly

Back in Single Town……………..

John or Super John, as he liked to be called, was in the clubhouse analyzing he goop while the MBC crew patrolled the town. They were looking everywhere searching for clues and came to find none. They stopped at Single town's park to take a break and start again the next day. It was getting late and the sun was setting. Chris offered to walk Sam home and she accepted his offer. So Danny decided to walk Cathy home and talk to her about the incident earlier.

"You know you could've just said no," said Danny, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah? And what good will that do?" asked Cathy, crossing her arms.

"Well it'll keep out of this mess. What's so wrong with telling him no?"

"This is Jeremy we're talking about. He'll never take no for an answer especially from me," said Cathy/

"Ooo you got a point," Danny said. "Got a plan?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Cathy said, smiling.

"Why am I afraid it's nothing good?" asked Danny.

"Because you're a big scaredy cat," said Cathy. "Now it's real simple,"

"Mhmm?"

"All you have to do is be my date for real until the whole prom thing is over,"

They were a block away from Cathy's house. Danny stopped walking. "Hmm… that does sound like a reasonable plan.. NOT!"

"Aww come one Danny. The prom is only two days away. You can't keep this up for two days?"

"No!" By then they reached Cathy's house and were at the front porch.

"Please Danny. I've never asked anything from you, just do me this one favor please?" asked Cathy giving him big puppy dog eyes.

"Danny turned away avoiding her eyes. _Like that'll ever work on me_, Danny thought.

Apparently it did since he gave in and said "Alright alright,"

"Oh thank you thank you," said Cathy giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Cathy you're hurting me," gasped Danny.

"Oh sorry," she said letting him go. "You will not regret this. You're the best."  
"Yeah , the Danny is the best," he said. Cathy giggled as she closed the door. Danny groaned and walked home.

_**Meanwhile with Chris and Sam….**_

Chris was walking Sam home. They were having a nice conversation about video games, books, movies and cracking jokes on Danny and Cathy. They reached Sam's house and were on her front steps.

"I'll see you tomorrow Chris," Sam said opening the door.

"Uhh Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Chris, go ahead," she said.

"Umm" said Chris putting his hand behind his head. "Well since Danny and Cathy were going to the junior prom together I thought it'd be logical , simple and fair if we went together," Chris was talking fast and was mixing his words which mad Sam unable to understand what he was asking.

"Chris, calm down, take a deep breath and start over," said Sam.

Chris did what he was told. He calmed down, took 2 deep breaths and started over.

"I was wondering," he started.

"Yes?"  
"Well," he sighed. "Sam would you be my date for the prom?"

Chris had finally done it. He mustered up all of his courage and finally asked the girl of his dreams to the prom…. And he's not getting an answer.

"I know it's only two days away and you'll probably think I'm stupid for asking and-" Sam Put her finger on his lips to quite him.

"No Chris. I don't think you're stupid. You're a nice and all but-"

_**Uh oh the **__**but**_, thought Chris. "But you think I'm a fool for asking, knowing that we're club members and stuff and it just wouldn't work out," Chris said bowing his head.

"No you're not a fool and I can really care less if we're club members or not," she said lifting his head up. "What I was trying to say is that I just don't know how good you'll look in a bowtie," Sam giggled and Chris smiled.

"Samantha is that you?" asked a kind gentle voice from inside her house.

"Yes mom, I'll be right there," Sam replied

"Sooo..." said Chris

"Sooo??" said Sam.

"So is that a yes?"

Sam laughed "It depends. What do you think?"

"I hope it's a yes," said Chris. Sam continued to laugh.

"Yes Chris it's a yes. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah tomorrow," said Chris.

Sam went inside and closed the door. She went into the living room where her mother was sitting down, reading a novel.

"Mom," said Sam.

"Yes Samantha?"

"I think its time we go shopping," she said grinning.

MBC

_**So what did you think of the pairing. Was it any good? I think I need a little more hope with the Sam/Chris pairings. Does anybody have any ideas? Review!!**_


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey readers. I am soooo sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that. School's been driving me nuts and I still owe too many English home works. I'm also falling behind on my tests. The worst part is. I had Chapter 5 but then I lost it. Can you believe it?? Well anyways I found part of the chapter and was writing again. But then I lost it. AGAIN. So since I can't think of any good way to rewrite chapter 5 I've decided to brainstorm it for you guys and tell you what happened.

Ok so they were all at school. Cathy was in the lunch line getting her lunch and Mark came up to her and ask her to the junior prom. Cathy told him that she was already going to the prom with Danny and he gets mad cause Danny got in his way. Cathy goes to her table and chat with her friends laughing and what not. Then Wendy comes along and wants to speak to Danny. Alone. So they go to the hallway and Wendy asked him was he taking Cathy to the prom. He asks her who told her that and she starts naming names of her sources. She then claims that Danny promised he would take her to the prom. And Danny knows he didn't promise anything to Wendy but because he's so love struck he acts like he did. Then Wendy starts calling Cathy a loser and makes fun of her. Danny went along and called her a big loser trying to make Wendy happy. Little did he know Cathy was walking the halls heading straight to the bathroom and happened to come across their conversation and heard the mean things that were being said about her. After Wendy left, Danny turns around and was face to face with Cathy. He's hoping she didn't hear a thing but soon realizes that she did once she pushed him out of her way and ran into the bathroom crying.

Yeah so that's all that happened in Chapter 5. And I promise you guys I'll keep updating more chapters just as long as I get my school work done. And for heads up, expect updates every week or two. That's all I can do. Alright! Oh and thanks for the many reviews!! I love you guys!!!

-Mzginger994


	6. The Fight

_**Hey MBC readers. I finally finished Chapter 6 and I'm uploading it early. And yes I'll still upload the next chapter this weekend. Or at least I'll try. Anyway. Here's Chapter 6 of Alien Prom Night.**_

**MBC**

"Dude I messed up," said Danny to Chris. They were outside patrolling the town and there wasn't an alien in sight. They changed into their regular clothes and went to grab a bite to eat.

"What happened this time?" Chris asked in a tired voice.

"You know how I was talking to Wendy earlier today right?"

Chris nodded. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to know if I was going to the prom with Cathy," explained Danny.

"And you said no," assumed Chris.

"Technically, I didn't say no but she probably got the idea of that when I agreed to be her date to the prom?"

"But I thought you were going with Cathy. Does Cathy even know?" Chris asked.

"Yeah and she kinda found out the hard way," said Danny scratching the back of his head.

"Was she mad?"

"Well yeah she looked pretty steamed especially since I also said some other stuff about her,"

"Don't worry she's not gonna stay too mad. It all depends on what you said," said Chris raising an eyebrow.

"All I said was that she's weird," said Danny.

"Yeah she won't stay that mad," said Chris.

"You sure?"

"No not really,"

Danny frowned.

"Look just forget about it for now," said Chris. "Or not cause here she comes,"

Cathy and Sam entered the burger plaza. Cathy looked at Danny, whispered something to Sam and left. "And there she goes,"

"Cathy wait!" cried Danny and he went after her. He caught up with Cathy and stood in front of her. "Can we please talk?" he asked.

"Talk? Talk about what? There's obviously nothing to talk about," said Cathy and she continued walking.

Danny grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Yes there is. Look I'm sorry. Those things I said… they were wrong and I didn't mean them at all," he said giving her an apologetic look.

"Yes they were and you're not sorry Danny because if you are you wouldn't have said them at all. I thought you were my friend," said Cathy her voice hoarse.

Danny felt the sadness in her voice and could tell that she's been crying a lot and felt guilty. "I am," he said softly.

"No you're not! Friends don't behind friends back, break promises, and call them losers!" cried Cathy her anger rising.  
"Hey I didn't make any promises and I didn't all you a loser," defended Danny.  
"No you're right. You called me a big loser," said Cathy,  
"Cathy,"  
"No Danny. If I'm s loser than you're a jerk. You are a mean, stubborn and ignorant whack job. Right now you disgust me," she said looking him straight in the eye.  
"I disgust you? I DISGUST YOU?" said Danny feeling his own anger rising.

"Yeah that's right. You disgust me," Cathy retorted.

"How about you disgust me. I never asked for any of this I never wanted to be your date in the first place. You're just one scared, freaky alien girl who just can't say a simple word like 'no' to a person," Danny said angrily.

I'm not scared. And I'm definitely not a weird FREAKY ALIEN GIRL!!" cried Cathy.

"You sure are one, It was unfair of you to drag me into your stupid little mess," said Danny.

"Well a true friend wouldn't complain but help the friend out. And they definitely wouldn't CALL THEM A LOSER!!" Cathy shouted as she stretched her body making her taller than Danny and looking down at him.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"How about you your little weird alien self and go back to your stupid little PLANET! And leave me heck alone!" Danny shouted.

"Fine!" she shouted.

"Fine" he shouted back.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE, FINE!"

"FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE!"

Uggh you jerk," said Cathy.

"Look who's talking freak," said Danny. "You know things were a lot better till you showed up,"

"I hate you," she whispered.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," said Danny putting a hand behind his ear.

"I said I HATE YOU!" Cathy shouted and she stormed off.

"Same goes for me!" he shouted after her.

Danny turned around and was surprised to see Chris and Sam standing in front of him. They looked pretty surprise.

"Dude that was harsh," said Chris.

"You guys saw all that?" asked Danny with a glint of guilt in his eyes.

"Uh yeah," said Sam. "Danny what were you thinking?"

"That's the thing, he wasn't thinking," smirked Chris.

"You know you were wrong right?" asked Sam.

"What do you mean I was wrong? I wasn't wrong," said Danny crossing his arms. Chris and Sam gave Danny a look. "Okay I was wrong. But it wasn't my fault I-" They gave him the look again. "Okay maybe it was my fault, but I never asked for any of this and she knows it,"

"Danny no one asks for anything, but things just happen. And when they do you should be a friend and help them out, not turn the other way." Said Sam.

"You should fix this. With you two quarreling this team can never be in sync." Said Chris.

Danny sighed. "Yeah I got it. I'll see you guys later," he said shoving his hands in his pockets and making his way home walking with guilt shadowing over him.

"Do you think we should help?" asked Chris.

"No. He needs to do it himself. Give him time, he'll find a way," said Sam. "And just maybe Cathy will forgive him."

"Yeah. I hope you're right," said Sam

Meanwhile….

"Boss, boss, the Rhapsodian girl, she's alone, she's alone."

"Good. Now is the time to make our move," laughs evilly.

**MBC  
**  
_**So what do you think? I decided to add some arguing there just to heat up the story. And don't worry guys they don't really hate each other. I think. Well you just gotta wait and see. Till chapter 7. Oh and Review!!**__****_


	7. Danger

_**Hey readers. Sorry for the long wait. I know you're dying to see what happens next. So here it is!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the MBC! Enjoy!!**_

**MBC**

"Stupid Danny," mumbled Cathy. "Can't believe I use to be friends with that guy, let alone even came close to liking liking him. **Did I just say that out loud? **She checked her surroundings, not a person in sight. Cathy was in the park sitting on the bench watching the sunset.

She sighed. "Wow. The sunset is so beautiful," she said. **Just like Danny. ** **Wait, no that did not come out right. Why am I even thinking about the jerk?** Cathy shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts out of her mind.

"He's rude, mean, stubborn, and lazy and at the same time he's smart, nice, kind, funny and good friend, or at least he was until today, and that is why I hate him,"

"Talking to your self isn't a good sign," said a voice behind her.

Cathy turned around and saw no one around. "Who's there?" she demanded.

"I'm right behind you," said the voice.

Cathy turned around and still saw no one. She quickly transformed into her MBC gear and got her blaster out. "I'd come out and face me if I were you," she said.\"Now why would I do that when it's so much fun torturing you like this ?" said the voice.

"I don't fell tortured. I'm feeling annoyed," snarled Cathy keeping a firm grip on her blaster.

"Cathy, Cathy, Cathy. Now if I were you I'd put that toy away," said the voice.

"Reveal yourself, NOW!" she exclaimed.

"I might as well do that since this is getting boring," said the voice. The voice revealed to be an alien that the MBC defeated.

"Hey I know you! You're the leader of the Flying Dutchman," said Cathy.

"Ooo big surprise there," the singer said sarcastically.

"Didn't we trash you guys before?" asked Cathy.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Uhh no?"

"Well if it was, it was very good anyway,"

"Look just answer the question. Why are you here? What do you want?" asked Cathy with an annoyed look on her face.

"I come for you Rhapsodian," said the singer.

"Me? What do you want with me?" Cathy asked raising her blaster.

"I don't want you. Someone whose rank is above me does. I'm here to retrieve you," he said.  
"Who?" Cathy demanded.  
"You'll soon find out if you come along," said the alien.  
"How about I pass," said Cathy as she fired her blaster.  
He dodged each hit and disappeared and then reappeared behind Cathy, snapped his fingers while saying "I was hoping to avoid this,"  
Just then, the other members of the Flying Dutchman appeared and attacked Cathy. She ran and hid behind a tree.  
"Sam," she spoke into her v-com.  
"Hey Cathy, are you okay?" said Sam as she appeared on the v-com.  
"No I'm being attacked," whispered Cathy.  
"Attacked? By who?" asked Sam.  
"By the Flying Dutchman."  
"They Flying Dutchman?"  
"Yes. Sam please come quickly. Sam?"  
"You know it's rude to make calls while someone is attacking you," said the lead alien as he appeared before Cathy.  
"Oh shut up," said Cathy, firing her blaster at him and landed a hit straight in the chest. The alien fell against a tree and Cathy ran.  
"Get her," he growled and The Flying Dutchman chased after the running Cathy.  
"SAM!!"

Cathy? Cathy!" Sam shouted into her v-com. "Ugh no signal,"  
Sam what's wrong?" asked Chris.  
"It's Cathy. She's in trouble," Sam replied..  
"Oh no we got to go help her," said Chris. "We'll Danny as well."  
"You're right," said Sam. "Danny, Hey Danny.."

Danny was in his room lying on his bed going over in his head on what he said to Cathy.  
"How could I've been so stupid," groaned Danny. He sat up and stared at the two pictures on his nightstand. One was a group photo of him, Cathy, Sam, and Chris inside the clubhouse. The other was with Danny and Cathy. Danny was carrying Cathy on his back. They looked happy and were both smiling.  
"I hurt her," said Danny glumly.  
"Danny. Hey Danny," said Sam over the v-com.

"Sam, what's up?"

"It's Cathy , she's in trouble,"

"Cathy's in trouble? Where is she?" Danny asked.

"Well the scanner says there' and alien in the park. She's probably there now," informed Chris.

"That's not far from where I am. Only two blocks away," said Danny.

"Great we'll meet you there," said Sam. "Go help Cathy Danny."

"Right, I'm on it," said Danny and he ran outside, already in his BC gear. "I'm coming Cathy!"

__** MBC**

_**Don't worry the next chapter's going to be better than this. Ok remember to review!!!! **_


	8. Saving Cathy

Hey readers. I loved the reviews that I received and I apologize for the delay. Things just keep coming up and were in the way. Ok on with the story!

MBC

"Yikes," Cathy yelled dodging each hits and shots the flying Dutchman fired at her.  
"Hiyya!" she cried as she kicked one of the members. The leader snuck up behind Cathy and blasted her in the back.  
"Ahh!!" Cathy yelled in pain as she hit the ground. She struggled to move. The only things that were moveable were her eyes as she averted her gaze to the alien.  
"Now if you'll quietly come with me," snarled the leader as she reached to pick Cathy up.  
"Don't you dare touch her," cried Danny as he blasted the alien. He ran towards Cathy and knelt on the floor beside her.  
"Cathy is you okay?" he asked.  
"Danny," she breathed as she tried to get up.  
"Don't worry Cath, I got you," said Danny as she helped her up.

"Where's Sam? And Chris?" Cathy asked worriedly.

"They're coming. They were just too-"

Cathy noticed a figure behind Danny. "Danny move!" she yelled as she pushed him pushed him out of the way and was blasted against a tree.

Danny's eyes grew wide as her body hit the ground with a loud thud. "CATHY!!"

"Tsk tsk. You she should've never been in the way," said the alien as he walked over to Cathy.

"Why you!" said Danny.

"Ta ta," said the leader and he disappeared with Cathy along with the other members of the Flying Dutchman.

"No. Wait! Cathy!" he yelled. "No"  
"Danny!"

"Hey man are you okay?"

Sam and Chris had finally arrived at the park.

"Danny, where's Cathy?" Sam asked. Danny didn't say a word. He stood silent, starring off to space.

"Hello?? Earth to Danny said Chris, waving his hand in Danny's face.

"She's gone," whispered Danny.

"No," gasped Sam.

And at that moment, water fell from the sky.  
"They took her away," said Danny as he fell on the now muddy ground feeling helpless and sorrow. "They Flying Dutchman took Cathy? Where did they go?" asked Chris.  
"I don't know".

He got up from the wet ground and balled his hands into two tight fists.  
"If they think they've gonna take Cathy away like that, they've got another thing coming," Danny said angrily as he started to walk away.  
"Danny, where are you going?!" shouted Sam over the pounding rain.  
"I'm gonna find Cathy!" he shouted back.  
"Now in this weather?" said Sam as she caught up to Danny and grabbed his arm to keep him from walking away.  
"And especially without any leads on where she might be?" said Chris.  
"Come on Danny, you have got to think this through," urged Sam.  
"Urgh! Let go of me!!" yelled Danny as he pushed Sam on he floor leaving her speechless.  
"I don't care! Cathy means a lot to me and I don't care how bad the weather is or whether or not I have any lead. I'm going to find Cathy one way or another." And with that he ran off in search for the one person whom is precious to him.  
"Danny wait!" cried Sam finally getting up from the ground.  
"Let him go Sam. There's no way of stopping him now," said Chris.  
"Why is he acting so rational about it?"  
"That's Danny for you. Let's just go to the club house and see if we can find Cathy logically and tell Mr. Smith what happened,"  
Chris and Sam ran to the club house to search for Cathy and break the devastating news to a kind-hearted grandfather.

MBC

So what do you think? The next chapter will be even better and I'll try to update it as soon as possible. Review!


	9. The Signal

**Hey MBC readers. I know it's been a while but I finally got the next chapter. And to remind you that this is mostly a Cathy/Danny fanfic. I'll do a Sam/Chris fanfic some other time. I have one in my mind right now. But anyways here's Chapter 9 of Alien Prom Night…….**

**MBC**

The Flying Dutchmen finally arrived to their secret lair. They entered a big dark room. The curtains were gray and dusty which blocked the light from the windows. This is what Cathy saw when she entered the room. She was hauled over the leader of the Flying Dutchmen is back. There was a cloth tied around her mouth to keep her from talking. But that didn't stop her though for trying.  
"Mmmph mmmph mmmph," muffled Cathy. She was really trying to say "Let me go".  
Cathy began squirming, trying to get off from the alien's shoulder. She couldn't attack because she was tied around her arms and legs.

"My Lord, we have the Rhapsodian," said the lead singer.

"Good, you've done well Flying Dutchmen," said a voice. Cathy couldn't see who was talking but the voice sounded so familiar.

"It'll be a matter of time before the rest of the MBC come and get her. By then the MBC will be destroyed and I'll get my revenge," said the voice as he laughed evilly.

"Where would you like us to put her?" asked the alien.

"Throw her in the prison cell and make sure she wears this," said the voice as he threw a small medal band at the lead singer. "That way she won't escape."

The Flying Dutchmen exited the big eerie room. Before the doors were closed, Cathy took a quick glance at the boss. She saw him wearing long blue cloaked and he was seated on a high red chair. She was unable to see his face since it was covered with a hood. What Cathy could see is that the boss alien had a big toothy grin plastered on his hidden face. They reached the cell doors. Cathy was quickly untied. The lead singer took the band that was thrown at him and roughly place it on Cathy's small wrist.

"Ouch," she whined.

"Oh quite your whinin'" said the alien. "Anyways I need you to keep an eye on her," demanded the lead singer to the drummer. "And make sure she doesn't leave," and with that they left leaving the drummer to keep guard.

Cathy was thrown into a cell. The cell was covered by a strong yellow force-field. She began to bang on the field and yelled "Let me out!"

"Shut your trap," said the alien as he sat down and tossed Cathy's MBC watch on the table. "The field's unbreakable so there's no way you can get out unless you have this key," The key wasn't a normal shaped key. It was small, red and circular.

Cathy tried to use her Rhapsodian powers to get the key. Her eyes turned bright orange as the key shuffled and began to move. It rose up high in the air and moved towards the field. The guard didn't try to stop it. He sat there as if he knew what was going to happen next. Cathy felt her powers weaken as the key began to shake and drop on the floor. Cathy collapsed on the ground and immediately transformed into her alien form.  
"What, what's happening to me? Why did I change into my alien form?" Cathy asked weakly. She tried getting up but then stumbled and fell right back on the floor. "What's going on?"  
The alien smirked as he picked up the key and tossed it on the table.  
"I need to get out of here. I have to try again,""  
"Don't bother, you'll just drain away all of your energy with that medal band on your wrist," smirked the alien.  
"I.... still... have... to try," panted Cathy as she struggled to get the key again. It was no use Cathy's energy was drained as she fainted on the floor.

The Next Day

It was a devastating day for the MBC crew. One of their member was taken away and hey had no way of finding her.

"Any luck?" asked Sam as she reached Chris's locker. Chris grabbed his books from his locker and shook his head. I feel bad for Danny," she said sadly.

"You can tell how really depressed he is. Danny hasn't cracked a joke all day," said Chris.

"He even ignored Wendy a couple of times when she walks by him,"

"Really?" asked Chris. Sam nodded as they saw Danny turned the corner to his next class.

"Poor Danny,"

Danny was walking to Mr. Fusster's class when he suddenly cam across Wendy's conversation.

"So are you really going to the prom with Danny?" asked her friend.

"Like yeah but I'm like only doing it to get Mark jealous," said Wendy.

"Well I heard that Mark asked Cathy because he knew how much you like hate her but then she like denied him," said the girl.

"Like no way!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Way," nodded the girl. "Rumor has it that she was the one who's going with Danny."

Wendy snorted. "Is she like stupid or what? The only time when someone cool asks her out she denies. Well she's no going with Danny since he's the ticket to my success," Wendy closed her locker and turned the corner of the hall with her gossiping friend.

Danny felt his heart sank to the floor. Wendy was using him just to get back at Mark. And o make things worst, he blew Cathy off just to go with Wendy.

"I have to find her,"

Cathy woke up and saw that the guard was fast asleep.

"I need to get out of here, there has to be a way." She slowly got up, looked for an escape route and found none, only an air ventilator that seems to be sealed shut. "I have to let them know that I'm here. I need my watch," Cathy saw the watch lying next to the key on the table.

"This will drain my energy again but it's worth it," said Cathy as her eyes turned bright orange again. She focused all of her power to send a signal from her watch to the MBC members. Cathy collapsed on the floor breathing hard after doing that task.

"I hope they got the message," Cathy breathed as she felt her heavy eyelids drop.

Sam, Chris and Danny were all in school, last period of the day. Mr. Fusster was going on about how humans are more intelligent than aliens. Danny starred at the empty seat in front of him and sighed.

**Right now Cathy will be arguing with Mr. Fusster about how there are smart aliens out there. ** Danny thought. The junior prom was tonight and just hours away. **She really seemed excited about going too. **

All of a sudden a small beeping noise snapped Danny out of his thoughts. It was coming from his watch. Chris and Sam heard the beeping noise as well. Sam looked at Chris and they nodded at each other. Chris took out a small device and shot a microphone behind the loud speaker and spoke into the other microphone. He cleared his throat and said, "Excuse the interruption, will Samantha, Christopher, and Daniel please report to my office for… uh… students of the day award. Yes I think that's right. Ok good day,"

"Wow, students of the day award. Class give your classmates a round of applause," said Mr. Fusster. Everyone clapped for the three students. Chris and Sam wave shyly at them, exiting the room. Danny ignored the modesty and gave two thumbs up, winked and was then suddenly dragged out of the room by an impatient Sam. (A/N- That was a scene in the episode The Wrong Number. I added this in because that was one at the funniest thing Danny has ever done and I fell that I had to put it in.)

They ran to their lockers, got in, and slid down the tunnel pods and into their vehicles. When they arrived at the clubhouse, Chris automatically checked the computer.

"We're receiving a signal from someone," said Chris as he continues to type.

"From who?" Sam questioned. Chris gasped and his eyes grew wide. "What is it Chris? Who's sending the signal?"

"It's Cathy!" cried Chris.

"WHAT?!"cried Sam and Danny.

"She's sending us a signal from her watch," said Chris.

"Where is she?! Is she okay?" Danny asked.

"Chris, can you trace the signal," said Sam .

"I'm all on it," said Chris as he continued typing. "I've got it. No way,"

"What? Where is she?" asked Danny.

"She's at Single town's old chocolate factory," replied Chris.

"That place again," said Sam. "Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"We gotta go and save her," said Danny.

Just then John came in the club house. "Hey guys, what's new?"  
"We found Cathy," replied an excited Danny."Really?"  
"Yeah," said Chris."Well where is she? How'd you find her?"  
"No time to explain. John, I need you to dig up some research on Single town's old chocolate factory. Any information will do," said Sam.

"Roger that," saluted John as he got right on the computer.

"Alright people let's move," said Sam.

"It's time to bust some aliens," started Chris.

"And get my Cathy back," said Danny. They all blinked at Danny. "I mean… uhh.. our Cathy, back… can we just go," stammered Danny as he blushed furiously and turned around. Sam, John and Chris, all laughed at the blushing Danny. Thy got to their tunnel pods and were on their way to save their teammate, best friend and Danny's one true love.

**MBC**

**I hope that this chapter was worth waiting for. Anyways keep reviewing and I'll try to update shortly.**


	10. Operation: Rescue Cathy

**Hey MBC readers. I've finally updated and needless to say the story's almost done. There will be 3 more chapter's after this and maybe an epilogue. Anyways there will be no Sam/Chris pairings in this chapter. I repeat no Sam/Chris pairings in this chapter, however there will be Sam/Chris pairing in the next chapter. So stay tuned and enjoy the chapter. Oh thanks for all of your lovely reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBC. Enjoy!**

**MBC**

Danny, Chris and Sam finally jumped out of the sewer and ran into the factory. Chris pulled out the A-scanner and started to scan the room.

"I'm not picking up any alien activity," said Chris.

"Keep searching. Danny, you look over there and I'll check near the crates," ordered Sam. Danny and Chris nodded as they continued their search for anything peculiar.

Danny searched every corner and couldn't find a single thing. There were boxes everywhere as if it were hiding something. A thought suddenly came to Danny's mind as he moved the boxes. "I wonder whats behind these boxes," Danny finally finished moving the boxes and saw a symbol marked on the wall. "Hey Sam, Chris!" he shouted.

Sam and Chris jogged over to Danny's side. "Find something?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, this," said Danny as he pointed to the markings of the wall.

Chris held the A-scanner towards the wall and said, "I'm definitely picking up some alien activity over there,"

"This symbol, it, it looks so familiar," said Sam peering over the wall.

"Of course it is. This is Nosidda's marking," Danny said angrily. "I can never forget that jerk's symbol."

"You're right, it is Nosidda's symbol," agreed Chris as he placed his hands on the marking.

"But what's Nosidda doing in Single Town again?" asked Danny.

"Maybe he's trying to- AHHH!!" without notice the marking had lit up and a tunnel appeared in which Chris fell into.

"CHRIS!!" yelled Sam.

"After him!" said Danny. Both Sam and Danny jumped in and slid down the tunnel. "Alright!!" exclaimed Sam. "WWOOOHOO!!" yelled Danny. Sam and Danny finally landed on the floor.

"Oww," said Sam, Chris and Danny. They've all landed on top each other in a big pile.

Danny got up, look around and saw nothing but darkness.

"It's so dark in here," said Sam as she helped Chris up. "Everyone stay together and hold hands."

Sam and Chris had slight blushes on their faces as they held hands. Lucky for them, it was too dark for Danny to notice. Danny held onto to Sam's hand and led the way. They were walking straight until they all bumped into each other.

"What's the deal Danny?" asked Chris. Danny released Sam's hand and felt the wall that was in front of them. He went down and found a handle.  
"It's a door," Danny said.  
"Great open it," said Sam.  
Danny slowly opened the door and peered outside. "The coast is clear," he said as they all filed out of the dark room. Danny glanced at Sam and Chris and snickered. "You know it's not dark anymore."  
"Yeah Danny, I kind of noticed that once we stepped into the light," said Chris sarcastically.  
"So why are you still holding on to Sam's hand," smirked Danny.  
Sam and Chris looked at one another and quickly released each other's grip, both blushing furiously.  
"Can we focus people?" said Sam trying to change the subject."Come on this way," she directed them down the long eerie hallway. Unfortunate for them, the MBC members did not know that they were being watched.

Two figures appeared from the dark corners.

"Come forth Monster Beaters," said Nosidda. "I want to you to handle the MBC for me,"

"Would you like us to destroy them?"

"No. Keep them alive for now and bring them to me. So for now, go have some fun," he said evilly.

The Monster Beaters left the presence of the mighty one and went to handle their business and have some "fun".

Back with the MBC…

Danny, Sam, and Chris were still travelling the halls of the abandoned factory, also known as enemy hideout. Chris had his A- scanner out, tracking any alien activity or presence.

"Getting anything Chris?" asked Danny.

"No not yet. Wait, there's an alien activity somewhere and we're headed towards it," replied Chris.

"Where?" asked Sam.

"Around this corner…" said Chris. They turned the corner of the hall and approached a large wooden door.

"Right here?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, there's definitely something alien in that room," stated Chris.

Sam got out her blaster and had her game face on. "Alright people, let's bust these bad boys. Be on guard,"

"And show them no mercy," growled Danny.

"Chill there tiger, we have to keep our cool and not let our emotions get the best of us," suggested Chris.

"I know but," Danny sighed. "Okay. I'm ready."

Chris and Danny got their blasters and waited for Sam to lead the way. Sam quietly opened the door and nodded for them to follow. The room was large and looked like a battle field. There were swords hanging on the walls and knights on every corner of the room. The setting was of medieval time.

"Wow so medieval," examined Chris.

"Keep your eyes open for anything alien hidden in this medieval disguise," said Sam.

Danny walked towards the corner and examined with interest in the knights.

"So cool," he said tapping the heavy armor. All of a sudden the knight began to shake and toppled over him as he fell on the floor. "Ow," he breathed.

"Danny…" said an agitated Sam as Chris shook his head and helped Danny up."Stop fooling around, I have about this room." She then caught sight of a figure hiding behind curtains. Sam fired at the curtains and yelled "You can come out now,"

"My, my, your aim sure has improved if I do say so myself, Sam," said the figure.

"But mines is better," said another voice as a blast came from behind Sam. With ease, Sam rolled over to Chris and Danny's side, dodging the attack.

"I don't think that was better at all," Said Sam.

"Who are these guys?" asked Danny.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten us already, Danny," said the voice as they appeared from the shadows.

"It's the Monster Beaters," said Chris.

"How's your little brother doing Chris? John was his name right?" said Clarissa.

"You don't need to know," said Chris as he fired his blaster at them. And with that the battle began. Blasters were being shot everywhere. The MBC (Monster Buster) got a few hits on the MBC (Monster Beaters) but then suddenly their attacks weren't working. They were now ducking under a table firing shots at the Beaters.

"Uggh, this is getting us no where," said Sam.

"We're wasting time," said Chris who was still firing.

"Danny, Chris and I will stay here and fight while you go and look for Cathy," ordered Sam."Be careful and bring her back safe."

Danny nodded. "Don't worry I'll get Cathy back in no time. Just win this thing,"

"I got you covered man," said Chris. "Okay when I give the signal, GO!"

And with that Danny and Chris emerged from the table. Danny raced towards the door while Chris kept him covered. Suddenly, Chris was hit and skidded across on the floor.

"CHRIS!!" shouted Sam.

"Oh no, Chris," said Danny.

"Go I'm fine, hurry up!" yelled Chris as Danny hesitantly left his side and exited the battlefield.

Danny searched the halls, looking for Cathy. Every room he checked was either empty or locked. Soon, Danny was starting to lose hope. "She's probably not even here. I'm, just wasting my time!" yelled Danny as he punched a door and it automatically opened. "Wow, I don't know my own strength," smirked Danny as he entered the room.

The room led to a long stairway. Danny took out his blaster and carefully went down the stairs. There was another door that was slightly opened. Danny peered in and saw one of the Flying Dutchmen members fast asleep. _**Cathy has to be in there**_. Danny quietly snuck into the room and changed his blaster into a vacuvator.

_**I could just blast his butt off to space, but, Cathy comes first**_. He then sucked the alien into the vacuvator. "Well that was easy," said Danny. He turned around and saw an alien, who seemed lifeless, lying on the ground. Danny frowned. "That's not Cathy. I thought she'd be he here," Danny said sadly. Before he left, an item on the table caught his eye.

"Hey, that's Cathy's watch. What's it doing here, unless…" Danny looked back at the alien and gasped, "Cathy!" Danny started banging on the force field. "Cathy! "Cathy!!" It was no use. Cathy couldn't hear him. Danny took out his blaster and blasted the force field. The field absorbed each hit, making it impossible to break open.

"Urgh! There' has to be a key," said Danny as he began searching for a key to the impenetrable force field. He opened every drawer, checked on the floor, under the table and found no key. "Wait a minute, this is alien tech, so it won't look like a normal key," said Danny as realization came to him.

Danny checked the desk again and saw an item that was small and circular. He picked it up and noticed Nosidda's symbol on it. "This is it! That's the key," said Danny. He took the key and placed it in the hole. The green force field now glowed blue and opened, giving Danny access to ent4er.

"Alright," Danny grabbed Cathy's watch and ran towards her. "Cathy! Cathy! Wake up!" urged Danny as he shook Cathy.

Cathy slowly woke up feeling slightly dazed and weak. "Huh?"

"Cathy, you're alive!" exclaimed Danny.

"Danny? Danny!" yelled Cathy, tears bursting from her eyes as she jumped on Danny and they both stumbled on the floor. "Danny, it really is you. Oh I'm so glad to see you," she cried as she held on to Danny.

"I'm glad to see you too Cathy, I thought you were gone." said Danny, hugging her back. "Luckily, we got your signal and… is that your true alien form?"

"Oh uh yes it is," said Cathy embarrassedly. "You don't like it do you?" Cathy lowered her head feeling shamed.

"No, it's not that at all. You actually look prettier and better than all of the aliens that I've seen," said Danny.

Cathy lifted her head and looked into Danny's sweet eyes. "Really?"

Danny blushed and began to scratch the back of his head. "Uh yeah, look Cathy, about what happened earlier," Cathy put her finger, well tentacles, on Danny's lip to stop him from saying anymore.

"We can talk about that later, right now we need to get out of here,"

Danny nodded. "You're right, can you walk?"

"I can barely stand, it's this wristband. It's draining all of my energy,"

Danny tried pulling the band apart, but it wouldn't budge. He then took out a mini blaster and blasted the band open. "Is that better?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it'll take a while for my energy to come back and for me to transform again," explained Cathy.

"Here, I think this belongs to you," said Danny as he placed Cathy's watch back on her wrist.

"Thanks Danny," said Cathy happily.

"Come one, I'll carry you on my back," said Danny as he bent down allowing Cathy to climb on. "Wow, you're actually heavier in your alien form," Cathy glared at Danny as he chuckled nervously, "Just kidding. Come one let's get a move on,"

Once Cathy was comfortably settled on Danny's back, Danny jolted towards the stairs and out the door.

"Where are Sam and Chris?" Cathy asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry they're fine, they're just taking care of the Monster Beaters,"

"The Monster Beaters?"

"Yeah,"

"Why all of our old enemies are coming back?" asked Cathy.

"For all we know that's just the tip of the iceberg," panted Danny, still running.

"Danny, do you know where we're going?" asked Cathy.

"Uhh…" Danny skidded to a stop and looked around. "Actually I don't know where we're going,"

"Oh Danny you're s unbelievable. How could you not know where to go," said Cathy.

"Hey, I'm not good with directions you know," said Danny. "Let's try this door,"

Danny and Cathy entered the large room. It was filled wit a lot of alien technology.

"This looks like a lab," said Cathy.

"Man, seeing all this science tech stuff is making my head hurt," said Danny, putting a hand over his forehead. "Do you feel better enough to stand and walk?"  
"Yeah," replied Cathy as she carefully got down from Danny's back. "Who could all of this stuff belong to?"

"That'll be me," said a male voice as he appeared out of the shadows. Cathy gasped as she looked at the all too familiar enemy.

"Nosidda," growled Danny.

**MBC**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And for all of the Sam/Chris lovers I promise you the next chapter will be great! Ok review!! **


	11. The Battle Begins

_**Hey Sam/Chris lovers. I finally have the chapter you've been waiting for. I completely forgot that I added a Sam and Chris pairing in the last chapter. Anyways I did the best I could with the pairing so here it goes….**_

**MBC**

After seeing Chris gets blasted to the ground, rage immediately filled inside Sam's body. "You guys are so going to pay for that!" shouted Sam as she fired shots at the Monster Beaters. She managed to hit both of them but they didn't stay down for long.

Sam quickly ran to help Chris up. "You good?" she asked.

"Yeah, now let's finish this and go help Danny," said Chris. "They might be strong together but individually they'd have no chance,"

"Okay, let's split up," ordered Sam.

Sam fought Clarissa while Chris fought Corey. So far the battle was going well for the Monster Busters until Clarissa knocked Sam's blaster to the other side and out of her reach, Soon the battle turned into a hand-to-hand combat. Sam had the upper hand since she was skilled in fighting. She flipped up in the air and landed behind Clarissa, kicking her in the backside.

Sam threw lots of kicks and punches and seemed to winning. Realizing that she was losing and had no chance in the hand combat, Clarissa got out her blaster and blasted Sam to the floor. Sam hit hard against the wall and was slowly getting up.

"Sam!" shouted Chris.

"Hey! You should be focusing on me and not worrying about your little girlfriend over there," said Corey. "Don't worry; your fate shall soon end with hers." Corey blasted Chris to the wall. The sudden shock to the wall made the swords that were hanging fall to the ground.

"AHH!!" cried Chris as he quickly rolled over to the other side before being stabbed to death. Corey picked up the sword and charged at Chris. With difficulty, Chris dodged every stab. He took a shield from one of the standing knights in the corner and continued blocking every attack. He then used the shield to knock the sword out of the alien's hand. Chris smiled, satisfaction appearing on his face.

Corey was filled with rage and transformed into his true form. "I getting tired of this little game!" he yelled to Clarissa. "Let's end this!"

"Gladly," said Clarissa as she too transformed into her alien form. She ran up to Sam and pinned her against the wall. The alien began to choke the life out Sam's body.

"SAMANTHA!!" yelled Chris as he raced over to Sam's aid but was blasted to the floor but an angry alien.

"You're not going anywhere," said Corey. He walked up to Chris and kicked him in the sides.

"Ah!" Chris cried.

Corey smiled and continued kicking Chris, giving him pain and agony. "Ina matter of minutes and seconds your little girlfriend over there will run out of breath and will soon DIE!" he exclaimed. Corey bent down to Chris's level and said, "I know how much you like her. Too bad she won't be around for you to tell her how much you love her,"

"No! You're wrong," grunted Chris. "Sam will definitely… be around… for me to tell her… I love her."

Sam's eyes grew wide as she heard what was said across the room. **Chris loves me?** "Chris!" squeaked Sam.

"What's that? You want your puny little geek of a boyfriend? Don't worry, this won't take long," said Clarissa as her eyes flowed red and she gripped Sam's neck tighter.

"Soon the MBC will fall and aliens shall take control of the world," said Corey.

"That will not happen," whispered Chris.

"Oh and why not?" said the alien.

"Because… I will not… lose," said Chris as he made a swift move and he kicked Corey off balance, falling to the floor as Chris quickly got up.

"What the?-"

"Sayonara," waved Chris as he changed his blaster into a vacuvator and sucked in the alien.

"NOOOOOO,"

"Bye bye Sammy," said Clarissa.

"Hey!" shouted Chris. The alien glanced over at Chris. "Her nickname's Sam not Sammy." Chris then blasted Clarissa over to the wall.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she yelled as she was also sucked into the vacuvator.

Sam collapsed on the floor, feeling her neck and coughing.

"Sam, he Sam," said Chris as he ran over to her side. Sam was kneeling on the floor, light tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, you okay," he asked softly, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Sam nodded as Chris pulled her in for a hug. Sam pulled back from the hug while Chris looked deeply into her eyes and saw concern and puzzlement.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"What you said earlier, about us… I mean what you said about me," stuttered Sam.

"Oh yeah, that," Chris said, while blushing deeply.

"Well is it true? Do you really feel that way about me?" asked Sam.

Chris had no choice but to tell Sam the truth. "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now,"

Sam smiled. "So then it is true. You do love me don't you, I mean, more as a friend, right?"

"Yeah Sam, I can't believe that I'm saying this but I do love you, a lot. And I felt incredibly weak when I couldn't help you," said Chris finishing the last part of the sentence softly.

"Oh Chris," said Sam as she put her arms around his neck. "You're not weak at all. You're a lot stronger than you know. And I'm glad that you love me, because the truth is… I love you too,"

Chris's face lit up with joy as he did the unthinkable. He leaned forward and gently picked his lips against Sam's. Sam was utterly shocked and with great happiness she responded, kissing him back.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP went Chris's v-com. With hesitation Chris pulled back from Sam and answer the v-com. "Hey Danny, what's up?" said Chris.

"I found Cathy," answered Danny.

"You did? That's great," said Sam.

"I need you guys to come over right away. We're being attacked!" cried Danny. "And Cathy's not strong enough to fight yet."

"Okay, send me your coordinates and we're on our way," said Chris.

"Gotcha, sending in coordinates," said Danny as he sends Chris his location. "Hang tight you two, we're on our way," said Chris.

"Alright, let's get a move on Chris. We've still got some alien to bust," said Sam and they ran out the door to aid their teammates.

**MBC**

_**Well that's it for the pairing. Please don't ask me for anymore Sam/Chris pairings. You people gave me a headache with them. It was hard but I did the best I could! Review!!**_


	12. The Final Battle

Hey MBC readers. I know it's been a looonnnnnnggg time since I've updated and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but my lame computer was acting up again. My mouse didn't work and then my internet connection cut off. So yeah things were pretty crappy but I've finally managed to upload the chapter for you guys. I'll also do everything I can to upload the last chapter of this story. Ok here's chapter 12 of Alien Prom Night!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Monster Buster Club! Enjoy!!

**MBC**

"Nosidda," growled Danny. Just when Danny was about to attack, out of nowhere, three pincher bots appeared and got hold of both Cathy and Danny.

"Ow," cried Cathy.

"Hey, let us go" Danny exclaimed.

"Who do we have here?" said Nosidda as he signaled the bots to move forward. "Well if it isn't Danny from the Monster Buster Club. And let's see who he brought with him," Nosidda took a step forward towards Cathy and placed his hand on her cheek and said "If it isn't my pet prisoner. I only wonder how you got out,"

"Don't you dare touch her," sneered Danny. (A/N- Just to give you a heads up Nosidda is in his human form.) "Oh aren't you a charmer,"

"What do you want with us?" demanded Danny.

"Oh I don't want you or any of the MBC crew but... Cathy," said Nosidda.

"Me? What do you want with me?" asked Cathy.

"Simple, once I take control of the entire world and galaxy I would need a queen by my side,"

"You want me to marry you?"

"Precisely," Nosidda said as he grinned evilly.

"There's just going to be one problem," said Danny. "Somebody's just going to be in your way,"

"Oh really? And who might that person be?"

"Me," said Danny as he flipped up and landed on the pincher bots shoulder. He then flipped again and landed behind the bots and kicked it towards the floor. Seeing this as a signal to fight back, Cathy used one of her free tentacles to grab the pincher bot's arm. She swung the bot around and threw it against the wall. Soon more pincher bots came and started firing shots at them. Danny grabbed Cathy and ran for cover under one of the lab tables.

"We need backup," said Danny. He then turned on his v-com and called Chris.

"Hey Danny what's up," said Chris.

"I found Cathy," answered Danny.

"You did? That's great," said Sam.

"I need you guys to come over right away. We're being attacked!" cried Danny. "And Cathy's not strong enough to fight yet."

"Okay, send me your coordinates and we're on our way," said Chris.

"Gotcha, sending in coordinates," said Danny as he sent Chris his location.

"Hang tight you two, we're on our way," said Chris as Danny nodded and closed his v-com.

"Are they on their way?" asked Cathy

"Yeah they'll be here soon," answered Danny.

"So what do we do now?"

"Can you transform?" Danny asked.

Cathy shook her head. "No, I still need a few minutes."

"Duck!" said Danny as he shot his blaster at the pincher bots. The pincher bots then approached the table they were under and snipped it in half with their claws.

"Forget the boy and get the alien girl," demanded Nosidda.

"Cathy get behind me," said Danny as he continued blasting at the pincher bots.

The pincher bots circled in on Danny and Cathy leaving hem no way of escaping. Just in time, the doors opened and in came Sam and Chris. They fired at the bots giving them space to enter the circle.

"It's about time you guys showed up," said Danny happily. "So, Sam, Chris, what's the plan? Our blasters not working on them."

"Of course their not, that's because we're fighting them the wrong way," said Chris.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Of course, you're right Chris. Danny, do you remember when the pincher bots came after Cathy's cousin, Nelson?"

"Yeah," said Danny.

"Do you remember how we defeated them?' asked Chris.

"Oh yeah! That'll definitely work. Man Cathy's cousin was a big pain in the you-know-what," said Danny.

"Speaking of Cathy, Danny, where is she?" asked Chris.

Noticing Cathy's not behind him Danny immediately scanned the room and saw two figures heading out the door. "Nosidda's got her!" cried Danny. "I'm going after her. Can you guys handle these bots?"

Chris nodded. "Definitely,"

"We'll be right over when we're done," said Sam.

"Out of my way you good for nothing robots!" yelled Danny as he blasted the pincher bots against the wall and ran out the door. He ran down the hall and stopped. Danny didn't know which way to go. He then heard footsteps to his right and turned that corner.

"Let go of me!!" yelled Cathy.

"Quiet!!" yelled Nosidda.

"Cathy!" cried Danny; he was hot on their tails.

Nosidda growled as he entered a doorway that led outside. Nosidda ran up the stairs and quickly took out a remote control and pressed the red button. Out of no where appeared an alien space ship. "I shall take you to my home planet and there they will acknowledge you as my queen,"

"I rather die than be your wife," said Cathy.

"Well as the wedding vows say, 'till death do us part'," sneered Nosidda as he entered the space ship with Cathy on his back. He quickly clicked the green button and the space ship rose to the sky just in time as Danny finally arrived.

"Darn it. There has to be a way for me to get on that thing," said Danny looking up at the sky. He then noticed a fire escape route that led all the way up to the roof of the building and smiled. Danny climbed up the fire escape and flipped up and landed on the roof. He backed up to give himself space and waited for the right moment to jump. "Come on, come one," he mumbled. Danny finally saw his opportunity and jumped off the roof and landed on the top of the space ship with a loud THUMP.

Hearing the noise, Nosidda set the controls on auto pilot, transformed into his alien form and flew into the sky. "So much for landing without being noticed," grumbled Danny as he took out his blaster and fired at Nosidda. Nosidda flew up and swiftly dodged the blast. "You are really starting to bug me," said Danny.

"Like I care." said Nosidda as he fired shots of his own at Danny.

Danny barely missed the shots seeing how difficult is was to fight on a moving space craft.

"Hey Cathy," spoke Danny into his v-com. "Can you try and land this ship?"

"Uh yeah, I'll see what I can do," said Cathy. She went to the control room of the ship and pressed every button that she sees. "Come on, land, land."

"Cathy, what's going on? How come we're not landing?" said Danny as he was trying to dodge Nosidda's hits.

"I'm trying," said Cathy.

Danny continued firing shots at Nosidda. Luckily for him, he finally got a shot at Nosidda's left wing.

"AHH!!" yelled Nosidda in pain.

Danny smiled knowing that Nosidda was unable to fly which gave him a big advantage.

Meanwhile, Cathy was still trying to find the landing button. "Uggh!" Cathy yelled in frustration as she banged on the control panel, breaking it. "Uh oh," Suddenly the ship began to fall with speed and crashed on the roof of the school. Cathy came out the ship spinning round and round from dizziness. "Woo, that was fun" she exclaimed.

"Cathy I said land the thing not crash it," said Danny.

"Sorry, things kinda got out of control," grinned Cathy. "Danny look out!"

"Huh?" Danny turned around and was blasted off the roof He quickly stretched out his arm and was hanging off the edge of the roof.

Nosidda growled as he walked towards Danny and stomped his foot on his hand.

"Ahh!!" cried Danny.

"You just wouldn't die, now would you?" sneered Nosidda.

"Danny!" cried Cathy

"Goodbye Daniel," said Nosidda as Danny gasped.

"Noooo I won't let you do this Nosidda," said Cathy. "MBC POWER UP!!" Cathy quickly transformed into her human form and MBC gear. She took out her vacuvator and said, "Hey Nosidda!" Nosidda turned around. His evil glare was replaced with horrified shock. "Till death do us part," and with that Cathy sucked Nosidda in the vacuvator, caught the green container and smiled.

Danny felt his sweaty hand slip as he let go and was falling. "AHH!!" he cried. "CATHY!"

"Danny!!" cried Cathy as she ran to the edge of the roof an extended her arm. "Grab my hand!"

Danny grabbed Cathy's hand and was pulled up to safety. "Thanks Cath," breathed Danny.

"Don't mention it," winked Cathy.

Cathy and Danny transformed out o their MBC gear and met Sam and Chris out side of the school.

"Cathy you're back!" cried Sam as she went to go hug Cathy.

"Oh it's so good to see you guys again. All of you," said Cathy as she pulled everyone in for a group hug.

"What happened to Nosidda?" asked Chris.

"Hmph, we got a divorce," said Cathy, crossing her arms.

Both Sam and Chris had puzzled looks on their face.

"Long story, I'll fill you guys in later," said Danny. "But right not, there's one more thing that we all have to do."

**MBC**

Yeah so that's it for this chapter. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait and I'll try really hard to update the last chapter for you guys. REVIEW!!!!!! Oh yeah. And if you like this story so much I'll be doing another one but not for this show. I'll be doing one for Inuyasha. So for all of you Inuyasha lovers I will upload a story for yall called: Miraculous Love. After that story I might do another MBC one. But yeah hoped you like this chapter…..


	13. Alien Prom Night

Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for. I know how anxious everyone is so Imma shut up now. Here's the last and final chapter of Alien prom Night. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own MBC or the Jonas Brother's song.

**MBC**

"I can't believe I'm doing this Sam," spoke Cathy on the other line of the phone. "I mean it's not like I have a date anymore, thanks to Danny."

"I thought you guys already talked about that," said Sam.

"No, we didn't" answered Cathy.

"Come one please just go, for me," plead Sam. "It won't be much fun without you."

Cathy sighed. "Oh alright,"

"Yay," said Sam. The doorbell rang. "Oh that's Chris. I'll see you later Cath," said Sam and she hung up the phone.  
Sam heard Chris and her parents in the living room, having a nice and normal conversation. Once Sam entered the room everyone stopped talking and starred in awe.

"Oh Samantha," said her mother. "You look so beautiful."

"Wow Sam, you look... uh... nice," stuttered Chris.

"Lost for words my boy," said Sam's father as he slapped Chris in the back, laughing heartedly.

Sam was wearing a long black v-neck dress that reached four inches above her ankle. She wore open-toed silver heels and had her hair out instead of its usual pigtails. Sam's hair reached to her mid back and was wavy and curly. She had on silver dangling earrings and a matching silver bracelet. "You don't look so bad yourself," smiled Sam.

Chris was wearing a black tux and white shirt and a black bow-tie and black alligator hoes. "Uh thanks," blushed Chris as he walked Sam to the door.

"Oh wait, Virgil, get the camera," said her mother.

"Already on it Daisy," said Sam's dad as he appeared with a camera in his hands.

"Okay you too, get together now," said Sam's mom.

Chris extended his arm and Sam took it, posing for the picture. Sam's father took a few shots and handed the camera to Sam. "Make sure you get good pictures of you and your friends," he said as they headed out the door.

"Have fun!" said her mother.

"Okay we will," said Sam.

"Don't have too much fun. I won't you home no later than 10:30," said her father.

"Don't worry sir, I'll try to get her home by 10," said Chris.

"Atta boy," said her father as he closed the door.

As they walking down the street, Sam noticed that Chris was carrying a small box in his hands. "Hey Chris, what you got there?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh I almost forgot," said Chris as he handed Sam the small box. "This is for you."

Sam opened the box and gasped as she found a white corsage in it. "Oh Chris, it's beautiful," she said as she picked it up and gazed into its beauty.

"Yeah I thought you might like it," said Chris as he pinned the corsage on Sam's dress. "You really do look beautiful Samantha," said Chris as he kissed her in the cheek.

Sam blushed as she took Chris by the arm and they continued their walk to the school. Chris and Sam finally re4ached the school and entered the gym. The gym was blasting music and there were beautiful and colorful decorations placed everywhere. People were dancing and having the time of heir life. They spotted Danny and was about to go talk to him but he was soon snatched away by a rude Wendy.

"Come one Chris, let's dance," encouraged Sam as she pulled him to the dance floor.

"Wendy we need to talk," said Danny seriously

"We have enough time to do that," said Wendy smiling as she noticed one of her friends. "Oh look there's Stacy, be right back,"

Danny groaned knowing it was going to be hard to tell Wendy that he's not her date anymore. He then felt thirsty and headed over to the punch table and grabbed a cup of juice. Danny noticed Sam and Chris and waved them over. "HEY GUYS," HE GREETED.

"Hi Danny," said Sam.

"Wow Sam, you look gorgeous," complimented Danny.

Sam giggled. "Thanks,"

"You look sharp too Chris," said Danny.

"You don't look too bad yourself," said Chris.

Danny wore a red dress up shirt and a clack suit. He wore a black tie and black dress up shoes as well. "So have any of you guys seen Cathy?" he asked.

"She should be on her way now," said Sam glancing at the clock on the top of the gym walls.

"So are you nervous?" asked Chris.

Danny shook his head and pointed his thumb toward his chest. "The Danny never gets nervous,"

"You're nervous," said Sam blankly.

"Definitely," admitted Danny.

"Relax Danny, everything's gonna be fine," assured Sam.

"Yeah I know, but I really messed up before. I just...," Danny's words seemed to trail off as he stared at one particular direction. He seemed to be dazed and look slightly shock.

"Hey, what's over there that's so inter- whoa!" said Chris.

"Wow, she looks so beautiful," gasped Sam smiling widely.

They were all starring at Cathy as she entered the gym. She was dressed in a white strapless dress that was one inch below her knees. Cathy wore white strap heels and her hair was up in a tight bun with one strand of hair hanging on both sides in the front. She wore silver stud earrings and to top it off, Cathy had a tiara on top of her head. All of a sudden, Danny felt a push from behind. It was Chris as he shoved Danny over Cathy's direction.

"It's either now or never Danny."

Danny gulped and nodded as he proceeded towards Cathy.

"What do you think the outcome results will be?" asked Chris.

"He'll do fine," answered Sam. "I hope."

"Alright then, less worrying on Danny and more focus on us," said Chris as he led Sam to the dance floor.

A nervous Cathy had entered the gym and was looking anxiously for a certain someone who was no where in sight. "Oh where could he be," she said worriedly. "He's probably off dancing and flirting with Wendy. That's it! I'm going home," Just when Cathy was about to leave she heard a voice whisper in her ear, "Hey there beautiful,"

Cathy gasped at the all too familiar voice behind her. She turned around and was face to face with a well dressed handsome Danny.

"Oh snootsie, he looks good," she thought.

"She looks even hotter up close," he thought.

"There you are Danny," said a voice, breaking Cathy and Danny out of trance. Wendy walked past Cathy and locked arms with Danny.

"Oh, hi, Cathy," she said smugly.

"Hi," Cathy squeaked. She was disappointed to see Wendy with Danny.

"So like are you here by yourself?" asked Wendy already knowing the answer.

"I... uh...,"

"She's her with me," blurted out Danny.

"What?!" said Wendy. She wasn't expecting that answer.

Danny unlocked his arms from Wendy's and locked his with Cathy. "She was my date from the beginning,"

"Like no way!" exclaimed Wendy. "She like can't be your date. I am!"

"Well as you can see, Wendy you're not! I know all about your plan on using me to get back at Mark. And to think that you were cool when the only cool person around here is the one standing next to me."

Cathy had a shock look written all over her face as she then saw the seriousness in his face.

"You're just a spoiled brat, who thinks she can get anything she wants. And to top it all off..." said Danny as he walked towards Wendy and was three inches face apart from her, "You're not even all that pretty,"

Wendy's face turned white as she gasped horridly and growled. Danny smiled triumphantly.

"I can't believe you just said that. Yu know what, who needs you anyway!" she said stomping away angrily looking for Mark. "Mark!"

"Well I think that handled that pretty well," said Danny.

Cathy giggled and said, "You know now that I think about it, Mark and Wendy do make a perfect match,"

"Yeah," said Danny. "Hey Cathy can we talk?"

Cathy heard the serious tone in his voice and nodded as they walked to a corner of a gym where they had privacy.

"Look, about everything I did and said I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I got worked up for no apparent reason. I was blinded from the truth. What I said about everything being better when you weren't here wasn't a true. To tell you the truth, ever since I've joined the MBC, I've gotten to understand the true meaning of friendship. But I still didn't show it. I'm so sorry that I wasn't a good friend to you, Cathy. I'll make it up to you. I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness and trust again. I-"

Danny was cut off by Cathy placing her finger on his lips. "You've said enough Danny and I forgive you. The thing is I couldn't stay mad at you. As hard as I try to forget about you, I just couldn't and I ended thinking about you even more. What you did hurt me so much. But what I realize is that the more I hurt over you my true feelings opened up."

Cathy then placed her hand on his cheek. "Danny…"

"COMPANY HALT!" yelled principal Rawlins over the microphone.

The music immediately ceased and everyone stopped dancing and was now starring at the military-crazed principal.

"We are now announcing the prom king and queen. Drum role, NOW!" Out of no where someone played a drum role. "Our prom king and queen are...Mark and Wendy! Will Mark and Wendy please come up?"

Mark and Wendy, arm in arm, walked up the stage and took their crowns.

Everyone clapped happily.

"I'll like to thank all of you low-lives for voting for me. You shall be greatly rewarded with a few money," spoke Mark into the microphone.

Wendy grabbed the microphone from Mark and squealed. "Like I totally knew I was gonna be queen anyway and like I will like to thank my stylist and my cute whittle Batiste, and-"

"STUDENT HALT!" interrupted Rawlins as she grabbed the microphone from

Wendy. "It seems that we've miscalculated the votes,"

"Huh??" lots of the students were saying.

"Our real prom king and queen are not Mark and Wendy but... Danny and Cathy!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Wendy, Mark, Cathy, and Danny.

"Will Daniel Jackson and Catherine Smith please com up and claim your crown.

Danny and Cathy were astonished that they were king and queen. "Come on your highness," said Danny as he grabbed Cathy's hand and walked her up the stage.

Principal Rawlins snatched the crown off of Mark's head and placed it on Danny's. Mark growled at Danny and stomped away.

"No, no, you can't take my baby away!" cried Wendy as she was holding on to the crown. Principal Rawlins pried the crown off of Wendy's fingers and replaced Cathy's tiara with the small, beautiful crown. Everyone clapped and cheered for the real prom king and queen

"WHHHOOO!!" yelled Chris.

"Go Cathy and Danny!!" shouted Sam.

"Now if you'll please quiet down," spoke Rawlins but everyone was still clapping and cheering. "I said SILENCE!!!"

Everyone instantly froze in their places and looked up at the screeching principal. Rawlins cleared her throat and said, "We will now let the king and queen take the first dance and later on everyone can join in." She signaled the DJ to play a song and led Danny and Cathy off the stage. The DJ played a song. Cathy and Danny started dancing to the slow guitar solo. Soon everyone paired up and joined them.

**Called you for the first time yesterday**

_**Finally found the missing part of me**_

_**Felt so close but you were far away**_

_**Left me without anything to say**_

_**Now I'm speechless over the edge and just breathless**_

_**I never thought that I'd catch this, love bug again**_

_**Hopeless, head over heels in the moment**_

_**I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again**_

"So was this how you imagined your prom to be?" asked Danny.

Cathy shrugged. "Somewhat there,"

"Oh I almost forgot to mention, how beautiful you look today," Danny complemented.

"Thanks," said Cathy, slightly blushing. "You're dressed handsome as well,"

Danny chuckled and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Here, I got you something."

Cathy opened the box and smiled widely.

_**I can't get your smile out of my mind**_

_**(I can't get you out of mind)**_

_**I think about your eyes all the time**_

_**You're beautiful but you don't even try**_

_**(You don't even don't even try)**_

_**Modesty is just so hard to find**_

_**Now I'm speechless over the edge and just breathless**_

_**I never thought that I'd catch this, love bug again**_

_**Hopeless, head over heels in the moment**_

_**I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again**_

"Danny, it's so beautiful," gasped Cathy as she tarred at the beautiful locket shaped as a heart.

"Yeah it took a lot out of my allowance," said Danny. "But it was worth it, just to see you smile again." He took the locket and helped put it around Cathy's neck.

Cathy went and gave Danny a brief hug. "You made this the best prom ever, thank you," She reached up and kissed Danny in the cheek.

Danny instantly felt light on his toes and felt something different. He then knew what he had to do, to set everything straight.

"Cathy, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you,"

"Yeah, me, too, but you can go ahead first,"

"No it's okay, you can go ahead," Danny said patiently.

Cathy put her arms around Danny's neck and continued to sway and dance to the music. "What you did over there, with Wendy, I really appreciated it you know. I don't know what I would've said. I was afraid Jeremy was gonna come and claim that I was his date."

Danny laughed. "Even if he did, I wouldn't let him or anyone else take you away from me,"

"Oh really and why is that?" Cathy asked playfully.

"Because," said Danny. "I love you too much to ever let you go."

"You what?" Cathy asked shocked.

"I said what I've been trying to say all night. I love you Cathy, more than just a friend. More than you can ever imagine.

Tears were glistening from Cathy's eyes. "Oh Danny, being captured by Nosidda and not knowing if I'll ever see yo again was painful. It helped me realize that… I love you too."

Cathy and Danny gazed into each other's eyes and continued dancing to the sweet song. They leaned forward…

_**Kissed her for the first time yesterday**_

_**Everything I wished that it would be**_

_**Suddenly I forgot how to speak**_

_**Hopeless, breathless baby can't you see.**_

_**Now I'm… (Guitar solo)**_

And kissed…

_**Now I'm speechless over the edge and just breathless**_

_**I never thought that I'd catch this, love bug again**_

_**Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment**_

_**I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again**_

_**{Ohhh}**_

_**Love bug again…**_

It was already 10:00 and it was time for the prom to end. Sam, Chris, Danny, and Cathy were all outside with the other students talking among themselves.

"This was the best prom ever. Thanks for being with me Danny," squealed Cathy as she gave Danny a peck on the lips.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys made up," said Sam.

"Yeah it's good to know the gang's back together," said Chris as everyone joined in for a group hug.

"Looks like we're not the only who's made up," said Cathy seeing as how Chris and Sam were holding hands. They blushed but never released their grip. "So when did this happen?"

"Long story, rather not tell it now," said Sam.

"Uh, hi Cathy," said Jeremy nervously.

Cathy turned around forcefully put on a smile. "Hi Jeremy,"

"You look beautiful Cathy," he said blushing.

"Uhh thanks. You look… okay?"

Jeremy was also wearing a tux as Chris but the undershirt was yellow. He wore a red bow tie and his pants were high above his ankles showing his white socks. His hair was also gelled and combed.

"Who did you come with?" asked Danny.

"My cousin who's in the ladies room," answered Jeremy who then moved Danny aside so that he was face to face with Cathy.

"Hey," said Danny angrily.

"So Cathy, I know that you couldn't be my date because Daniel got in the way but since you guys are friends I know that there's no way you'll go out with him again which leaves an open spot for me. So Cathy, you want to got out with me?" asked Jeremy while lifting his eyelids up and down.

"Uhh Jeremy, that spot's been taken," said Danny as he put his arm around Cathy's waist.

"Huh? What do you mean that spot's been taken?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, haven't you heard?!" exclaimed Cathy as she held on to Danny's arm. "Danny's my boyfriend!"

"What??!!" cried Jeremy. "This can't be true,"

"Sorry dude, you gotta face reality. Cathy's just not available anymore," said Danny.

Jeremy soon felt light-headed and fainted.

"Well that ground sure seems to be available," said Sam.

Everyone laughed at poor Jeremy. Everything was right and everyone was paired up with who they wanted. Sam was happy to be with Chris and Cathy was happy to be with Danny. From a far corner, you can see Wendy making out with Mark. An Jeremy seemed to be happy with the ground. It was a perfect night for everyone in the MBC especially for the alien girl, Cathy. I t was her perfect alien prom night.

**MARATHON PRODUCTION**

FINISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hoped you liked it. I sure enjoyed writing this story. Thanks soooo much for all of your awesome reviews!!!!! Your reviews motivated me to continue writing the story. I'm even thinking about writing a sequel. My favorite part of this chapter was adding the Jonas brothers' song- love bug. I think that was a nice touch to this chapter. And it was also the perfect song for them to dance to. What do you think? REVIEW! oh and I to remind any of you Inuyasha fans that I will start uploading chapters to Miraculous love by the end of this week or the next. If you're not an Inuyasha fan but you have friends or know anyone who is a fan do me this big favor and let them know about Miraculous love. I will post the summary in profile if you want anymore information about it. So yeah oh and I'm thinking of doing a Sam/Chris story next after Miraculous Love. Anyways don't forget to review! Thank you to all who've been reviewing since Chapter 1. You guys rock!! Well there's nothing else for me to say but thanks again. Love you all!!!

-Mzginger994


End file.
